


Playing Chicken

by Wallwalker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Community: kink_bingo, Danger Play, Drabble, F/M, Female Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know it's dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Chicken

It's become a game to them.

It started small at first. Lapping up a tiny drop of saliva here, an impossibly minute taste of semen there... playing chicken with chirality, Shepard calls it once, laughing. Garrus doesn't get it, and it takes her a while to explain what "playing chicken" is, but he appreciates the joke well enough after that.

Mordin would scold them both if he knew (or maybe he does, and he's biding his time.) It doesn't matter; they both already know it could kill them very quickly, if they're unlucky. Honestly, that's just part of the appeal.


End file.
